The invention relates generally to a beverage system, and particularly to a beverage system that includes a beverage concentrate in combination with a container for a beverage made from the concentrate.
There are a wide variety of pre-made beverages available for purchase by consumers. Consumers can walk into almost any convenience store, grocery store, or gas station and select from a variety of different pre-made beverages. The available beverages often include carbonated sodas, mineral or other waters, and sport drinks. Natural juice beverages are also typically available and often have fruit juice content, such as orange juice, apple juice, and grapefruit juice.
More recently, so-called specialty drinks are becoming commonly available. One example of a specialty drink lists as its ingredients taurine, glucuronolactone, caffeine, B-complex vitamins, and carbohydrates. Other specialty drinks include various anti-oxidants and natural herbs. The variety of different specialty beverages offered is indicative of a desirability to provide drinks tailored specifically to the needs of individual consumers. The available types of readily consumable beverages, although numerous compared to the types of carbonated sodas available, are not numerous enough to address the need for a beverage that can be tailored and customized according to each individual""s personal preferences. Thus, there is a need to provide consumers with beverages having ingredients such as flavorings, nutrients, vitamins, and herbs that are customizable according to individual consumer tastes, nutritional needs, and other preferences.
In addition to the pre-made beverages commonly available at convenience stores, grocery stores and markets offer a selection of powdered beverage concentrates to consumers. Powdered beverage concentrates may be combined with a liquid, typically water, to form a freshly made flavored beverage. Powdered beverage concentrates often are packaged either in large, multi-serving tubs or in individual packets or mini-tubs that correspond to a particular serving size. Packets of powdered beverage concentrates often are produced in a size that makes two quarts of flavored beverage when combined with water. Similarly, individual mini-tubs of powdered drink concentrates also typically combine with water to form two quarts of beverage. While these individual packets and mini-tubs can be more convenient for consumers to use compared to the beverage powder concentrates packaged in bulk, they still are typically intended primarily for home use. Due to the large volume of beverage, typically two quarts, that the contents of packets and mini-tubs make when combined with water, they may be impractical for use away from home.
Powdered beverage concentrates that combine with water to form two quarts of flavored beverage are also undesirable due to their large size because once made a consumer typically has no variety of flavor or taste. For example, a consumer may one day want to have a cherry flavored drink and then the next an orange flavored drink. Unless the consumer has several different two-quart pitchers, the two-quart size may restrict the consumer to first drinking multiple servings of one beverage flavor before washing the pitcher and making a different beverage flavor. Thus, it is desirable to provide consumers with a beverage that can be distributed in individual serving sizes so that consumers may make a large variety of customized drinks without having to have a large number of pitchers.
Furthermore, the two-quart size is inconvenient for consumers who want to make only a single serving of beverage at a particular time. The packets and mini-tubs typically cannot easily be resealed if a consumer only withdraws enough for a single serving. Large tubs are often resealable to allow consumers to withdraw only the amount of concentrate that they need. For example, a tablespoon or other portion of beverage concentrate may be combined with water in a glass or cup to form a single beverage serving. However, large tubs are disadvantageous because their size may render them inconvenient for a consumer to easily transport to the work place, school, etc. A consumer could attempt to put a single serving size of beverage powder in a reclosable plastic bag, but the powdered nature of beverage concentrates can make transfer and handling messy and inconvenient. Thus, there is a need for a more convenient system to provide consumers with single serving portions of a beverage concentrate.
While packaging powdered beverage concentrate in large tubs allows consumers to withdraw a desired portion of concentrate, such as single-serving portions, large tubs also allow consumers to withdraw imprecise amounts. Imprecise amounts of concentrate, when mixed with liquid, can result in flavor or other variations in the resulting beverage. For example, if too little of a portion of concentrate is combined with a given quantity of water, the resulting beverage may be diluted, having a watered-down flavor. Thus, it is desirable to provide consumers with single-serving portions of beverage concentrate that are packaged in relatively precise quantities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,492, to Lucas, discloses a disposable coffee cup or container. The container has a beverage concentrate, such as instant coffee, in the bottom thereof. A thin film with a shape corresponding to the interior of the container is disposed in the container. The bottom of the film is elevated from the bottom of the container to hold the beverage concentrate therebetween and protect the beverage concentrate. To make a beverage, the film is removed from within the container, thereby exposing the beverage concentrate. Fluid can then be added to the beverage concentrate to form a beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,502, also to Lucas, discloses a container and liner arrangement similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,492 and discussed above. However, the bottom of the liner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,502 extends to the bottom of the container. The liner has one or more compartments or pockets formed therein for separating different beverage concentrates and holding them against the bottom of the container. Removal of the liner and addition of a liquid causes the different beverage concentrates to combine into a beverage.
There remains a need for a beverage system that allows for customization of the beverage by individual consumers.
In accordance with the invention, a method and apparatus are provided to enable consumers to conveniently prepare fresh, consistently flavored, single serving size beverages by using a portable beverage system. The beverages are customizable with regard to flavor and nutritional content according to the personal preferences of individual consumers.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the beverage system includes an outer container, an inner container that is sized to fit inside the outer container, one or more portions of concentrate, and a lid for fitting on the top of the outer container. The portions of concentrate may be provided in capsulated form. The inner container initially may be fitted inside the outer container. The inner container is capable of storing one or more beverage concentrate capsules within its interior. The inner container, with the capsules therein, is sealed within the outer container by securing the lid to the outer container. The compact, nestable design of the inner and outer containers contributes to the portability and convenience of the beverage system because users can transport the containers in their nested state, thereby reducing the size of the beverage system.
To use the beverage system of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid is removed from the outer container. Once the lid is removed from the outer container, the inner container with the beverage concentrate capsules therein can be removed from within the outer container. A consumer may then select one or more capsules from the inner container and place them in the outer container. Liquid, such as water, may be combined with the capsules in the outer container. To assist in the dissolution of the beverage concentrate into the liquid, the lid may be placed back on the outer container in a sealing manner and the outer container may be shaken. Alternatively, the lid can remain removed from the outer container and the consumer may stir the beverage concentrate and the liquid together with a spoon, straw, or other like instrument.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inner container, outer container, and lid are preferably formed of a lightweight, inexpensive plastic material suitable for containing liquids for human consumption such that the containers are capable of inexpensive mass production. The plastic material is preferably microwavable to allow consumers to conveniently prepare hot beverages and also able to withstand both hot and cold temperature extremes. It is also preferable that the inner container, outer container, and lid be safe for cleaning in a dishwasher to enable consumers to conveniently wash the containers and lid. It is also preferable that the plastic material used for the containers and lid be scratch resistant so that the containers do not become visually unattractive or provide locations for bacteria or dirt to adhere. The inner container and outer container may be formed using any suitable manufacturing technique, such as injection molding or vacuum molding.
The containers can vary in size, shape, and appearance. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inner container and outer container each comprise a circular bottom wall and a sidewall that extends upward around the circumference of the bottom wall at a slightly obtuse angle. The angle of the sidewalls contributes to an overall drinking cup-like appearance of the containers. The upper circumferential edges of the sidewalls define openings or mouths of the containers.
The interior of the outer container is large enough to accommodate the inner container. It is preferable that the bottom wall of the inner container rest on the bottom wall of the outer container when inserted into the interior of the outer container. It is also preferable that the tapered diameter of the sidewall of the outer container be slightly larger than the tapered diameter of the inner container such that when the inner container is inside the outer container there is little space therebetween. The close sizing of the outer container with respect to the inner container is desirable to provide a relatively close fit when the two containers are nested together. The outer container may also be sized to be held in typical automobile cup holders to increase the convenience and portability of the beverage system.
The lid is preferably formed of the same material as the containers and is sized to fit in a sealing manner around the upper circumference of the sidewall of the outer container. The lid may have an arcuate profile to enhance its visual appeal. The lid may include openings for beverage to be dispensed through, such as a grated opening or a selectively closable nipple. The lid may engage the outer container with a snap-fit, or the lid may be provided with threads to enable it to screw on to corresponding threads provided in or on the outer container. A ring may be fitted around the outer circumference of the lid in order to assist in providing a tight fit between the lid and the upper circumference of the sidewall of the outer container. The ring may be integrally formed with the lid, or may comprise a separate piece. The ring may be formed of the same material as the lid. Alternatively, the ring may be formed of a material more elastic than the material forming the lid.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the portions of concentrate are in the form of a powder. The portions of concentrate may also be in a liquid form. The portions of beverage concentrate are preferably formed into capsules that are dissolvable in liquid or are easily broken apart to allow their contents to be emptied. The capsules may comprise cellulose or other easily dissolvable materials for containing the beverage concentrate. Ton an alternative embodiment of the invention, the portions of beverage concentrate are in the form of gelatin compositions. Whether the portions of concentrate are provided in capsules or comprise gelatin compositions, the portions can provide consumers with easily portable, single-serve portions of beverage concentrate. The portions may provide consumers with the precise amount of concentrate required for predetermined quantities of liquid, eliminated the need for consumers to measure the amount of concentrate necessary and resulting in consistently flavored beverages.
It is also preferable that the portions of concentrate remain cohesive and not degrade when exposed to a range of ambient temperatures. For example, it is contemplated that during use and storage of the portions of concentrate they may be exposed to a wide range of temperatures, such as in a closed vehicle in the summer heat, or in a vehicle exposed to frigid winter temperatures. By having the portions able to withstand a wide variety of temperatures without degradation, consumers are provided with a beverage system that is enhanced in portability.
The portions may include beverage concentrates with a wide variety of flavors. For example, fruit flavored beverage concentrates, such as orange, banana, and strawberry may be included in the portions. Some of the portions may contain other flavors, such as coffee or cappuccino. It is also contemplated that the portions may include teas, such as rosemary or jasmine, in concentrated form. Different groups or categories of beverage concentrate flavors may be packaged as refills or with the containers and lid of the beverage system of the invention. For example, a consumer may be provided with a selection of general flavor categories, such as tea, citrus fruit juice, or other sets. Each category may include multiple flavors. For example, the citrus fruit juice set may include orange, grapefruit, lemon, and lime flavors. Providing different flavorings of the portions of concentrate allows consumers to conveniently create a wide variety of freshly made drinks when desired.
Nutritional additives, such as vitamins, herbs, and minerals, may also be provided in portions designed to be easily dissolvable in liquid. The nutritional additives may be combined with beverage concentrate in the portions. Alternatively, the nutritional additives may be provided in capsules or other forms independent of the beverage concentrate. For example, one capsule could contain vitamin C, and another could contain zinc. Various nutritional additives may also be provided in combination within a single portion or capsule. The combination portions can have ingredients chosen according to themes. The provision of nutritional additives in capsule or other forms allows the consumer to easily customize the nutritional content of a beverage made with the beverage system of the invention according to personal preferences.
In addition to portions or capsules containing beverage concentrate and/or nutritional additives, portions may be provided containing other consumable items. For example, in an embodiment of the invention the portions may include soup concentrate. The soup concentrate can contain flavoring and spices for combination with liquid to form a soup. Portions or capsules may also be provided that contain carbonation elements, such as sodium bicarbonate, in order to provide carbonation to beverages made with the beverage system of the invention. Wellness portions or capsules, containing such over the counter remedies as Tums or Altoids, may also be provided to allow consumers to customize drinks made with the beverage system. The portions may also contain colorings or dyes for producing beverages of desired colors or appearances.
Portions, whether in capsule or other form, may by uniquely shaped to allow consumers to easily distinguish and select the portions with the contents they desire from a plurality of different portions. For example, capsules containing beverage concentrate may be shaped according to their flavor, such as round-shaped for orange flavor, crescent-shaped for banana flavor, or heart-shaped for strawberry flavor. The portions may also be provided in different shapes to assist consumers in distinguishing among portions with different contents. For example, orange flavor capsules may be colored orange, banana flavor capsules may be colored yellow, and strawberry flavor capsules may be colored red. If the portions are provided in capsule form, then the capsules may be clear or transparent to increase their visual appeal. Scents can also be added to the portions to help consumers distinguish between flavors.
The inner container, outer container, and lid may be formed of a translucent material. In addition to providing an appealing appearance to consumers, having the containers and lid formed of a translucent material allows for a consumer to easily see inside one or both of the containers. Such visibility allows a consumer to see how many capsules or portions are contained within the inner container, even when the inner container is nested within the outer container. A translucent material also allows the consumer to visually determine whether a capsule or portion has been fully dissolved when combined with a liquid in the outer container. Forming the inner container, outer container, and lid of a translucent material thus contributes to the overall ease with which a consumer can use the beverage system of the invention.
To assist consumers in mixing portions of concentrate or other ingredients with a liquid, such as water, the outer container may have indicia printed or formed on its sidewall to indicate the appropriate amount of liquid to be added for given types or quantities of portions. The indicia can assist consumers in mixing portions and liquid to provide consistently flavored beverages. For example, the indicia may include a scale with marks at locations on the scale for indicating how much liquid should be added for a specific quantity of capsules. The indicia may also include one or more recipes of proposed combinations of portions or capsules. For instance, the recipe may suggest combining a juice capsule, a vitamin capsule, and carbonation capsule to form a nutritional, carbonated juice drink. Alternatively, such recipes may be printed on packaging or instructions sheets included with the beverage system.